Nobody Wants to be Lonely
by Eternal Wind
Summary: Duo tells Heero he loves him, WuFei has a secrt that will end up hirting the other G-boys also Duo deals with a long time durg prob only to have things go bad
1. Default Chapter

A/N Ok Duo here this is my first taito story that I have taken the time to post I hope you like it Normal 3 156 2001-10-30T22:10:00Z 2001-10-30T22:10:00Z 2 496 2831 23 5 3476 9.2720 

A/N Ok Duo here this is my first taito story that I have taken the time to post I hope you like it. It's going to be serious but there will be some funny parts too. 1+2 /2+1 you have been warned so I don't want to here you say ' I don't like this kind of stuff' Kay? R&R  ///_^ (ß It's Trowa!)  And if you flame me I'll get in my Gundam and come after you! Unless it's constructive critism!  Then that's okay ///_^ 

Nobody wants to be Lonely 

Chapter 1: The Confession

Duo sat across the room as he watched Heero sit and type on that damn laptop, not speaking like Heero always did. What did Duo have to do get Heero to notice him? The god of death was determined to get the boy to see that Duo loved him. How would he tell Heero how he felt? And most importantly would Heero love him back? If Heero didn't love him Duo would end up sounding stupid, and would still be alone. But if Heero did love him then Duo would no longer be alone.

Then after a long time of Duo staring at Heero and going unnoticed Heero looked up and looked at Duo. Not saying a word Heero just looked at Duo, staring into Duo's violet eyes. Duo stared back into Heero's deep blue ones. Nether saying a word, but saying so much with this simple look. Suddenly Heero got up and walked across the room then walked out of the room.

"Heero…. How do I tell you how I feel?" Duo whispered 

"Easy. Just tell me." Came a voice from behind Duo that made him jump

"Heero! Were did you come from?!" Duo asked

"That doesn't matter."  Heero said sitting next to Duo " What dose matter is what you want to tell me."

"…Um…I.. a.. Um.. Love you…." Whispered Duo lamely   
  


Duo closed his eyes expecting to here 'I'm not that way' but it never came. Instead came a light kiss on his lips. Blushing he opened his eyes. 

"So… Does this mean you feel the same why?" Duo asked as Heero pulled away

"Yes." Was all Heero said before he walked away again.

What luck! Heero felt the same as Duo did. This made the DeathScythe pilot happy. He had the one he loved. What could be more perfect? 

Chapter 2: Someone Finds Out 

            Duo never saw WuFei walk into the room or he would have known what to expect. Seeing WuFei saw it all, Duo telling Heero he loved him and Heero kissing him on the lips.  

            "Well.. Well…Well" WuFei said

            Duo jerked around to meet WuFei with a death glare.

            "Some how I knew you were a fagot Maxwell." WuFei said cruelty.

            Duo's face went red at WuFei's remark. WuFei was giving Duo a look that said 'who's the onna now?'  Duo got up and held his fist up to WuFei.

            "Hit me if you can onna!" WuFei mocked 

With that remark Duo brought his fist back and his fist made contacted with WuFei's face.  WuFei wiped the blood from his mouth and walked out.

            "You hit like onna!" WuFei said as he walked out.

WuFie walked out of the house to were the others had known idea where he went. WuFei would disappear for hours at a time sometimes days.

"Damn WuFei." Duo murmured under his breath.

Chapter 3:Wufei has a secret  

            WuFei walked into a dark bedroom this is the place he went. If the others found him here they would call him a traitor maybe even kill him, But still he came. How could he not come? This is where his lover lived. 

            "Ahhh…. my dragon!" came a voice

            The figure came up to WuFei and kissed him passionately. 

A/N He He he this is where I leave it! Part 2 is where I'll finish chapter 3! Anyone know who WuFei's secret lover is! =^.^= R&R

 


	2. Nobody Wants to be Lonely part 2

A/N: Anyone figure it out Normal 2 127 2001-10-30T22:15:00Z 2001-10-30T22:15:00Z 4 483 2758 22 5 3387 9.2720 

A/N: Anyone figure it out? Do you know who WuFei's lover is or am I going have to tell you? I'm going to tell you (thought who figured it out YOUR GOOD) WuFei's lover is…bum bum bum… TREIZE! So the two couples for this fic are 1+2/2+1 and 5+13 13 (is that the right # for Treize?)+ 5 ^.^, I only know Heero is 1, Duo is 2, Trowa 3, Quatre 4, and WuFei is 5 but that's all ^ ~ ^,   ///_+  (ß Trowa with is mask!)

Nobody Wants to be Lonely 

Chapter 3 WuFei has a Secret  (continued)

            WuFei kissed back, but Treize could see that his young lover had a lot on his mind.

            "What's the matter?" He said kindly

            "Nothing." Was all WuFei said as he rapped his arms around Treize.

            Treize bought WuFie close.

            "It's going to be okay." Treize whispered 

Shortly after seeing his secret lover who was also his enemy, WuFei when back to the others. 

Chapter 4:  Saying 'I love you' with out words

Duo sat in his room listening to his radio to clam himself down after what WuFie had said to him. But even Duo sensed that there was something that WuFei wasn't telling, and Duo was sure it had to do with where WuFei went.  Duo pushed WuFei out of his mind as he laid down on his bed. He closed his eyes, Duo hear Heero come in, but didn't get up. 

Duo lay in silence as Heero walked over and sat down on the edges of the bed. Heero's hand touched Duo's cheek lightly.

"What's the matter?" Heero whispered

"Nothing." Duo said   

The two sat in quite Heero played with Duo's hair as a silent way of telling Duo he loved him and that Duo could trust him. This seemed to clam Duo down.

Chapter 5: WuFei's Apology 

WuFei took a deep breath before opening the door. Then he walked inQuatre and Trowa sat in the living room watching Digimon, but where was Duo? It was unlike Duo to miss Digimon. Heero was also missing from the room too but that wasn't abnormal for Heero he wasn't to keen about Digimon.

"I was to harsh…." WuFei whispered 

He knew he shouldn't have said what he said because he too had a guy for a lover, only they could never know who it was. 

         Duo came out of his room followed by Heero who had a concerned look on his face. It was very rare for Heero to show emotion so WuFei knew it had to do with Duo.

         "Hey Duo your missing Digimon!" Yelled Quatre from the living room

         "I've seen this one." Duo said dryly after looking at the TV.

         WuFei waited till Duo was alone to apologies. ( Heero had left on a solo mission)

         "Duo." Wufei said

         "What? Want to insult me so more?" Duo said darkly

         "No…. I want to say I'm sorry." WuFei said

         "Am I hearing things or did the great WuFei say he was _sorry_?" Duo said sarcastically 

         "Yes I said I was sorry! Are you happy?!" Wufei said

         "Yes!" Duo said.

         With that Duo went and watched Digimon.

Chapter 6 Childish Arguments  (A/N this is going to be silly! =^.^=)

         "I'm telln' ya Trowa Digimon is better!" Duo said

         "Which season?" Trowa asked

         "Three." 

         "I disagree! Medabots is better!" 

         "Um… You're both wrong. Mon Colli Knights is the best." Said Quatre meekly 

         "All three of a wrong Pokemon is better!"  Heero said

         The three all look at Heero in amazement.

         "What?!" 

         WuFei came's up "Your all wrong! Card Captor Sakura is the best!"  

All of them gave Wufei this 'you're a crack head' look.

A/N This is what I have so far! It will go back to serious next chapter/ part  R&R


	3. part 3

A/N Okay it's back to being serious for a little while. Things are defiantly going to get dark at times so just to let you know a head of time. 1+2/ 2+1, 5+ 13/, 13+5 

Nobody Wants to be Lonely 

Chapter 7: A MS Battle with the One He loves 

            The G-boy's were in yet anther battle in this seemingly never ended war but now this battle was different, for at lest one of the Gundam pilots because the enemy in which they where fighting was his lover, the fight for the others was simply just a step closer to there goal of defeating OZ.

            "Damn it! Treize. " WuFei yelled angrily as he was in the misted of yet anther battle 

            WuFei hated it when Treize fought; it was like Treize was trying to let the other Gundam pilots know he and Wufei had something going on between them. This was the true test of his love for Treize.    

            The battle raged on but still no one knew about WuFei. For WuFei was doing his best to hide his fear and fought hard.  His secret was safe for now…

Chapter 8: Darkness and Brightness 

            The room was dark the way Duo liked it, at lest then no one could see him. There was a flash of light in the darkness but it quickly left. Duo sided heavily as he took a puff of what was holding him back from truly being happy. Sure he'd have a buzz for a little while but he hated it. He couldn't even remember why he stared in the first place. Duo blew the smoke out then took anther puff. Then put it out.

            "Damn I hate this! Why can't I stop?!" Duo yelled as he rubbed his temples

            Duo counted to set in the dark lost in his own thoughts of where he first got addicted. Memories floated in his mined.

            "Are you crazy!" Yelled Solo             "No." whimpered Duo  

_            "Then why were you smoking weed?!" ask Solo concern was strong in his voice_

_            "I don't know…I guess I wasn't thinking" Duo said_

_            "Well I 'm going to do what I can to keep you away from it, cuz I don't want you to be some druggy ten years from now doing his best to survive." Solo said _

            Duo had been fine after that it had been Solo who had got him off it the _first_ time. Solo had given Duo reasons not to do the drug, but then Solo died….  Then shortly after that Duo was on his own once more and then the weed came back… like a monster unwilling to leave

            "Ha ha ha! Look!" a man said pointing at Duo 

            The man had been the one to give him the weed to get a kick out of the effect the drug had on the young Duo.

Then a month after that Father Maxwell found him and had saved him from the 'monster' the way Solo had. Duo would be happy for a short time but then OZ destroyed Maxwell Church… this time spinning him hard into the monsters grasp and to where he now sat.

The door opened and light flooded the room. Oh what glorious light! 

"Duo are you in here?" Came Heero's voice 

"Yes." Duo said as he turned on the light 

"What are you doing in here?" asked Heero 

            "Nothing. Just thinking." Duo said

            Heero looked down and saw the ashtray and then back at Duo. Duo gave him a ragged look that seemed to say 'help me!' Heero closed the door and made his way to the bed and sated down.

            "How long?" Heero asked

            "I really don't know." Duo said 

Duo then told of Solo and how Solo had gotten Duo away from the monster also about Maxwell Church. Duo begun to sob and Heero just put his arm lovingly around Duo. 

"It's going to be okay. I promise." Heero said and then kissed Duo softly on his head.

Duo did his best to _'defeat the monster'_ and managed to defeat the _'monster'_ that had plagued him for so long. Duo could now truly be happy.   Heero lay there and just ran his fingers through Duo's hair. Soon Duo feel asleep.

            Chapter 9: Don't Want to Miss You Tonight

            "I hate it when I have to fight you." WuFei whispered

            "As do I, but you know we have to or they well begin to suspected." Treize bring WuFei close, there lips closed in a passionate kiss. 

            The two stayed together that night like they always did after having to fight one another. It was their way of saying 'I love you even thought you are my enemy. WuFei liked it here yet he knew he could not stay too long, he would have to leave in the morning, but for now he lay in his lover's arms. 

A/N: Chapter 8 is the longest chapter so far! I was listening to the song "Fade" by 'Stained' for most of the chapter. Then 'Enrique Iglesiasit's' "Hero" (No pun intended) is what helped me finish it!! ^__^ Chapter 10 well be funny so see you then!  


	4. part 4

A/N I'm going to get a funny chapter in here so enjoy!  1+2/ 2+1, 5+ 13/, 13+5 the end is sad though…. 

Nobody Wants to be Lonely Chapter 10: Poke mania 

            Duo walked into Heero's room expecting to see something normal. For Heero something like just plain walls and things like that but instead the room was filled with Pokemon things! As Duo looked around  he saw a Pokemon think chip battle dome, the entire think chip Pokemon, all the action figures, pluishes, all the games and comic books. The walls where covered in Pokemon posters so the real wall couldn't be seen and there on Heero's bed, which had been poketized as well sat a Pikachu.

            "I though you where joking when you said you liked Pokemon." Said Duo dumfounded

            "Do I kid?"

            "…."

            "That's what I though."     

            "Um.. Does this mean the Wu-man's room is done up in Card Captor Sakura?" Duo asked

            "Don't know maybe." Said Heero.

Chapter 11 WuFei's Secret Is Reveled:

            WuFei slipped in hoping to go unnoticed because he had to take a shower to wash the strong smell of Treize's cologne off but to WuFei's dismay Quatre walked into the kitchen.

            "WuFei?" Quatre said a little surprised to see him 

            "Um…I'm going to go take a shower." WuFei said and walked passed Quatre

            WuFei prayed that Quatre wouldn't smell it but to no luck Quatre make out the smell of the cologne.

            "WuFei?" Quatre asked

            "Yes?" He managed fear was now filling him, would Quatre find out?   

"It's Treize isn't it?" Quatre said monotoned 

"What?" WuFei said

            "It's Treize you have been seeing." Quatre said in the same monotone voice 

            The look of fear was strong on WuFei's face as he again managed to speak.

            "Yes…" WuFei whispered

            "I'm not going to tell the others. You have too." Said Quatre

            "Okay…" WuFei said

            "You haven't told _him _anything have you?" Quatre asked darkly 

            "No."  Whispered WuFei

            With that Quatre walked back into the living room, and WuFei walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

Chapter 12:  In the Returned Blood and Smell of Gunpowder  

            This was a ground battle face to face no mobile suits. Bullets zoomed everywhere some made their mark others zoomed into trees. The smell of gunpowder was strong and the bloodily corps where everywhere and growing rapidly as the battle went on. There was no sign of giving up even thought the G-boys where out numbered 5 to about 50 or so.  

            Duo was shooting his gun at the enemy OZ troops 

            "Why the hell couldn't of this been a MS battle like all the others?!?!" Duo yelled

            But the answer soon came as Duo heard rapid fire. Turning around Duo saw that an OZ solider had shot Heero, and with Heero now facing him was shooting more. all together the solider had shot a total of two round of ammo into poor Heero it had been a big time over kill. Duo in his saddened rage shot the man only once but the shot brought the man down now the man who had killed Heero was now dead too. 

Duo dropped the gun and stiffly walked over to Heero's bloody lifeless body. Tears streamed down his face as he picked up the body and cradled Heero's lifeless body in his arms. Duo was covered in the dark red blood of his lover unwilling to let go and unwilling to leave.

"Why…." Duo sobbed 

The blood was thick on Duo's clothes as held Heero close. It was Trowa who had walked over to Duo and lightly touched his arm. 

"Come on.." Trowa whispered sympathetically

To Trowa's amazement Duo came willingly. Duo looked up at Trowa with this look of deep sorrow and loss, tears still streamed down his now pale blood covered face.  

What where they going to now that Heero had been so inhumanly killed? Would Heero be replaced? 

A/N This is where I leave it for now… 


	5. Dealing With Heero's Death

A/N: Wow! This is the 5th part! And it's growing bigger too.  Chapter 15 well be a song fic 

Nobody Wants to be Lonely Chapter 13: Sandy Clock of a Sad Color 

            Duo sat in the bathtub; the blood that was on his body was now being washed away as Duo sat thinking of what had happened, and wondering why it was Heero who had to die. Why couldn't it have been someone like Treize? Duo's tears still came but only to be washed away in the warm water.

            Duo felt as if he could not love again because anytime he got close to anyone he lost them. Of course Heero had been the first he ever loved in a romantic way but nonetheless he was afraid to love again. Fear that if he loved again they too would die…. 

The monster wanted to come back; Duo could feel it. 

'No I won't let you come back!' Duo thought

_"You need me!!!" _yelled the monster__

'No! No more! You caused to much pain already!'

_"YOU NEED ME!!!!!!! You're all alone just like before! You know you need me!" _ the monster roared 

'NO!'

_"I'm the only one who knows you_…_the only one who cares_…._" _The monster cooed 

"LAIR" Duo yelled 

"Duo are you alright?!" Came Trowa's voice threw the door

"Yah." Duo lied 

'See someone does care.'

" So you think! As soon as you get close to him he to will leave you! Just like everyone else." The monster shouted 

'No…you're…lying….'

" Have I lied to you before?" said the monster sinisterly 

"NO!! PEOPLE DO CARE! I'M NOT GOING TO LISNTEN TO YOU ANYMORE!!!!" Duo screamed

This time Trowa ran in to see Duo crying even harder then before. He went to Duo side putting his arms around Duo to find that Duo was shaking. Trowa pulled him close.

"It's going to be alright." Trowa whispered in Duo's ear

Chapter 14:  You're Not Alone

            Trowa sat on the floor of the bathroom with Duo in his arms, what  surprised Trowa the most was the tight grip Duo had on him.

            "Don't leave me…" Duo whispered

            "I'll never leave you." Trowa said lovingly

            Duo looked up into Trowa's deep green eyes "Do you promise?"

            "I promise, I'll never leave." Trowa said tenderly 

            Trowa loved Duo, but knew he couldn't move to fast, but for now he would just be there for Duo. He would let Duo come to him when he was ready.  

            "Come on Duo you need to rest." Whispered Trowa 

            Trowa helped him up and lead Duo to his room. Trowa lay Duo down on his bed, but Duo still wouldn't let go of Trowa.

            "Stay." Duo said softly

            "I…really  shouldn't."  Trowa said.

            "Please. I don't want to be alone" Duo said 

            Trowa was a little unsure, you see it had only been six hours ago the Heero had died or rather murdered, but the look on Duo face told him that it was all right. Hesitating Trowa lay down next to Duo.  Duo snuggled up to Trowa glad someone did care about and loved him.

            'The monsters wrong people do care.' thought

            Trowa soon found himself feeling happy again. A feeling that had been lost because of this damn war, but he found it again and was determined never to let it go.

Chapter 15:  My Heart Will Go on

Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you that is how I know you go on. Far across the distance and spaces between us you have come to show you go on. 

            Heero had meant the world to Duo, and his death had seemed like a bad dream. Only now was it setting in that Heero would never be coming back. Duo felt so alone in spite of Trowa being there for him, it just wasn't the same… he wanted Heero.

Near far wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on. Once more, you open the door and you're here in my heart, and my heart will go on and on

            Duo sat alone wondering where he would go from here, he would have to move on, and he knew that. Also he had promised Heero if anything had happened to one that the other would move on.

Love can touch just one time, and last a lifetime and never let go till we're gone. Love is when I loved you, one true time I hold to in my life we'll always go on and on.

             Trowa came in and sat down next to Duo in the room where Heero's casket lay.

            "It's okay to cry." Trowa whispered softly

            Duo sniffed then laid his head on Trowa's shoulder and began to cry a cry he had been holding in all day. Trowa put his arm around Duo and he too begun to cry softly.

            Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heat doses go on. Once more, you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on.   

            It was raining hard the day the lay Heero to rest. Duo cried softly as did the others but their tears where hidden in the rain that seemed to also cry for the Heero. 

            You're here, there's nothing I fear, and I know that my heart will go on and on We'll stay forever this way, you are safe in my heart, and my heart will go on and on.   

            "I love you Heero…Good-bye.." Duo whispered before leaving the grave. 

A/N * Crying* this was sad! I need a hug…  ,-_-,

 


End file.
